Disturbed innocence
by SethIsAHottie16
Summary: Rape, abuse and betrayal. Not the elements Seth, Ryan, Marissa and Summer expected in their Senior year. But when someone they did not expect does the unthinkable major things occur. This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disturbed innocence

Yay! Here it is my first Fanfic so please be nice ok!

Disclamer: I am only going to say this once But I do not own the O.C. I can not even find an O.C poster let alone own a awesome show like this.

It was 6:46 in the morning and the first day of school in the Cohen household. It was cold and damp outside still raining from the night before. Seth Cohen knew he was supposed to be up and getting ready a half an hour earlier but he chose to ignore the nagging calls from his parents yelling from his door way. Maybe it was the gloominess from the outside that was bringing him down, maybe it was the horrible spaghetti his mother made at dinner that was making him sick, or maybe it was knot in his stomach that Summer so nicely put in yesterday that seemed to go tighter and tighter when ever he thought of her. All Seth knew was, it certainly did not feel like getting up from his warm bed this morning and he was not getting up without a fight.

"SETH EZIKIAL COHEN!" Sandy's voice boomed from the hallway. His voice was much louder then it was 10 minutes ago. "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I WILL HAVE TO KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

"With what?" Seth shouted back annoyed with the use of his dreaded middle name. "I don't think your leg would be much use dad!" There was a pause. Seth's dad Sandy Cohen was in a car accident a week ago. Supposedly some car was following Sandy's van home and when Sandy tried to confront him, the driver got angry and drove into Sandy's car on purpose. Thankfully he was not injured badly. He got a couple of scrapes and thanks to his broken leg he still walks with a limp, but they were thankful that's all he got. Unfortunately Sandy was not able to catch the license plate of the car and there has been not been a sign of him since.

"Oh believe me there are other ways Seth" Sandy shot back. Now open the door or I'll-Oh" Seth opened the door. "Oh well… good! Go get changed and go downstairs and…"

"I am not going" Seth said firmly.

'Common Seth" he said desperately. "I am sorry that Summer broke up with you" Seth turned away. "But staying at home and lazing around and reading comic books is not a good way of winning her back," Seth said nothing. "Look.' Sandy rummaged through his pockets and took out his car keys. "I will let you drive the car the school if you get your ass out of those pajamas, and be downstairs in fifteen minutes deal?"

Seth stared at the keys. "Be down in five minutes." And he closed the door.

Sandy smiled at his own triumph. Teenagers, he thought to himself. Give them a pair of keys and they will do whatever you want. Sandy winced at the pain in his leg and limped down the stairs.

Seth was not pleased with the fact he was going to school. But Seth had been dying to drive Sandy's new car since he got it and he was not going to give it up the first chance he got. Even if met facing Summer. And though he was never going to admit it, his father was right. Summer was never going to take him back if he stayed in his room for the rest of his life. Seth sighed and looked and his schedule. Sadly he had 3 classes with Summer and only 2 classes with Ryan. He got 2 with Marissa though, he was not sure if he should take that happily or sadly. He did not really know the girl. Senior year. 10 more months and he would be off to College. Was it weird thinking that never seeing Summer again was scarier then actually seeing her? Keeping his dad's promise Seth was downstairs and ready in 10 minutes. Not surpassingly Ryan was standing by the door way and ready to leave. Funny. In two years Ryan has changed from Chino rebel, to the perfect son. Not that it mattered to Seth. Seth has never been the bad boy his whole life and the fact that Ryan was a better son then Seth was made him feel more like a rebel he had never been.

"All ready to go?" said Sandy happily. "Let's go!" He threw Seth the keys and Seth caught them with triumph. Seth ran outside not forgetting to give Ryan the "I get to drive the car and you don't look" Ryan shook his head and laughed as he climbed in the backseat of the car. Sandy took the front seat and felt complete liberty to put on his "Grease" Soundtrack. Not that it lasted long. By the time they got to Harbor, The "Grease c.d was held against Sandy's will with Ryan holding it in the backseat and Seth's "Death cab" c.d was blaring full volume. Sandy waved them goodbye and headed off to work.

"Senior year" said Ryan staring at the school

'Yup. Do you think it will be intense?"

"Probably, considering its Newport"

'Yeah… and my situation with Summer does not exactly make it that much easier."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean. But maybe that drama will give us a break this year you know?"

Seth laughed. "Maybe. A non angst year… I think that might just happen."

HAHAHA I know what happens and I can assure you right now the angst free year is not happening. I know this chapter seems pretty innocent and short but I needed it to explain Sandy's accident and the fact that Seth and Summer have broken up since its important later on in the story. I am warning you right now this story is dark. Its filled with Rape and abuse and it's not pretty. Please review! Its my first fanfic and if your reading it right now PLEASE review! Even if to tell me that my story sucks! PLEASE!


	2. School of hell

**Yes I know it has been a long time! But I was disspointed in the lack of reviews, but there were a few who seemed to enjoy the story so I started to continue. It is going to be a good story sooo please keep reading! Ok here it is!**

Well the first day, no other word for it. Hell. Every time Seth got close with someone with black hair he would immediately start randomly rubbing his hair or hiding behind Ryan, most of the time the girl ended up being the class brain, or the class slut. It was only when Ryan told Seth to cool it or he would lose his hiding shield, summer and Marissa actually showed up. Both Seth and Summer went in opposite directions, while Seth tripped on his shoes and Summer dropped her make up. Leaving Marissa and Ryan alone, A huge achievement considering their day so far.

"MARISSA!" Summer screeched. The first period the bell had rung.

'I guess we will have to leave this conversation short' Marissa said gloomily.

'Yeah I guess so' Ryan stared back at Seth who gave an over exaggerated wave. 'I guess I should go baby sit Seth now. See you later' Marissa laughed and headed off with Summer.

"Ryan!' Seth yelled at him waving his arms. Ryan rolled his eyes confirming in his head that a non angst year was impossible.

Unfortunately for Seth his first two classes were with Summer and nobody else he knew. The first was History with a teacher named Mrs.Garline, Though most students called her Mrs. Garlic considering her breath smelt as if she ate rotten

servings of vegetables in her cereal. Neither Seth nor Summer wanted to sit next to one another so they chose to sit on opposite ends of the room. Summer sat next to Charlene Myers, who talked non stop about her new boyfriend and how honored she was to sit next to someone like Summer Roberts. Seth was less lucky. Seth had the honor of sitting right in front of Mrs. Garlic with full serving of her lovely breath. Seth also had the privilege of having paper balls thrown at him by Waterpollo players.

Seth and Summer were more careful the following period. They sat next to each other though not a word was sent. Feelings were shot like lightning in a massive storm. Hurt and anger through Seth and guilt and sadness through Summer. Overall This period was not much better then the first.

After a much more relaxing period with Ryan, Seth looked at his schedule. He had Math with Marissa Cooper. Seth still did not know if this was a win a lose situation. It could be good, she could listen to him bitch about Summer and give him all of her Math answers, ( He was horrible at Math) Or she could be one of those best friends who will insult him all period as he was no longer with Summer. Seth decided not to think about it any longer and headed off to Math class. The first impression he got when he walked into the class was familiarity. Seth did not know why but something about this classroom was very familiar, he knew he had never been in this classroom… It was confusing. He shook his head and took a sit beside Marissa. She gave him a nice smile and starred at the blackboard. There new teacher came in, Mr. Norris. Seth immediately got the same feeling, He knew this guy from somewhere. But where? Before Seth could figure it out Mr. Norris started speaking.

"Welcome to my classroom" He started clearly. "I am sure all of you know what Math is and what it requires. So here are some things you should know about me. For one thing I hate troublemakers. If you decide to break rules in my classroom, your ass will be out of here so fast. Now if you can turn to page…" But Seth was no longer listening. He was too involved of where this teacher came from. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, a note by Marissa was sitting on his desk. It read,

** "You should stop starring at the Teacher; He might think you are into him ;)' **Seth laughed and quickly wrote back. '**LoL, No. I don't swing that way you know that. I just think I might know him from somewhere.' **Marissa raised her eyebrows and started scribbling quickly. **'Really? He seems quite unfamiliar to me. Well they show all of our teachers in our agendas maybe that's where you saw him?'**

**'Maybe…'**

"QUIET PLEASE!'! Mr. Norris's voice Boomed in the air and Seth and Marissa stopped writing quickly. 'I know this is the first day, and I know how much you guys want to talk to your little friends but I have to disappoint you. You're homework for today-

A groan filled the classroom before he could continue.

'SILENCE!' Every student went quiet. 'Now, for your homework, please to pages 26-32 in your text books and please…"

Seth was yet again no longer paying attention. But this time not for Mr. Norris, but for Summer. Why would she break up with him so quickly? And without an explanation? Seth knew he could be annoying but he loved Summer and needed to find out quickly.

**Yes I know very very boring chapter! I get it! But like the first chapter I needed to say what needed to be said before the real actions which Yay for you happens next chapter! I am writing it now! So no long wait for the next one. PLEASE REVIEW! And Please I want to hear your guesses on what happens next. See if you guys get it right ;)**


End file.
